


Secret | 不能告诉你

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 花吐症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 提米得了花吐症





	

**Author's Note:**

> 花吐症  
> 炒饭点梗

提米，红罗宾，英雄人物，已经窝在自己新的安全屋里整整一星期了，一台电脑，一个堆满杂物的写字台，一把旋转的电脑椅，还有一张凌乱的床。这是他近几日的生活环境。再细致一点，那把旋转的电脑椅才是他真正的窝。  
窗帘忠心地把外面的太阳月亮都挡得严严实实，房子里唯一的光源就是那个孜孜不倦连续工作好几日的电脑。提米抹了把脸，脚踩在椅座上，拿着一条软绵绵的毯子裹住自己，手指迟缓地在键盘上敲敲打打，然后刷新每一个出现的页面。  
事情都是有原因的，提米也不是那种遭遇了什么打击就会一蹶不振的那种人，想想他的父亲他的导师他的前女友还有他的好友吧——但是这件事，尤其是这个症状会传染，并且治愈方法对他来说难如登天的时候，他就会选择把自己裹成一个粽子，安安静静的窝在小角落里悄悄的，不被任何人发现的那样，消失。  
他有很多个不被人怀疑或者是发现的方案，去上学了啊，去环游世界了啊之类的，以及还有去找一个安全简单的治愈方法。  
啊，咳嗽声也没有停过，提米总感觉自己五脏六腑全都拧巴在一起搅来搅去，然后胃里直犯恶心，之后在断断续续的咳嗽中吐出一朵娇艳的花出来。  
他很熟悉这个，看在他已经吐了一屋子的份上，尤其是座位旁边，几乎堆成了一座小山，刚开始还只是咳嗽，花朵也是一瓣一瓣的白色，后来越来越严重，越来越完整。知道自己时日无多，提米就满脑子的盘算着怎么分配自己的东西，轮到康纳的时候，提米浑身上下痛苦的只能想到康纳的名字，然后又吐出几朵花。  
花吐症。  
这是他在网上收集到的资料，全世界的网络上对于花吐症的描述都简洁明了：“因暗恋他人积郁成疾，如果被暗恋者不晓其意症状患者就会在短时间内死亡。”  
化解方法也简单明了，仅仅是互通心意的一个吻而已。  
提米又把页面刷新了几遍，视线停留在“吻”这个字上好长时间，最后张了张嘴又立刻捂住，把自己往椅背上靠，又用毯子裹紧了自己。  
一个互通心意的吻，仅仅是一个吻而已，却把他折磨得要死要活。  
身体是一方面，心理又是另一方面。  
在得这个古怪的花吐症之前，他还可以好好的隐藏自己的所有情绪，有时候他甚至会认为自己已经跳出了康纳这个圈子，但梦里时不时出现康纳死亡时的画面一次又一次的把他扒光让他正视自己的心意。  
他是说，嘿，他们可是朋友，好朋友。  
提米想到这里又忍不住吐出一大朵花，同时浑身的力气仿佛耗尽了一般——他想他现在需要躺到床上去。  
赤脚落地时从脚心传来的冰凉让他清醒了一些，他现在可不敢大言不惭的说他们只是“好朋友”，至少他看康纳不是——从他接受康纳真的死亡，真的远离他生命的那一刻开始，他就明白了。  
从椅子到床没有多远的距离，他只要转个身，向前一扑。  
当身体陷阱柔软的被子里时，提米终于忍不住叹了口气，咳嗽着承受身体上的痛苦，然后吐出一朵花。  
再之后他听到了敲门声，连续不断的敲门声。  
而提米现在只想当个已经死掉的提米，一动不动的趴在床上，努力把自己的呼吸放低，紧接着他听到了敲窗户的声音，还没等他反应过来，房间里的窗户就被打开，带着一股强风，即使不抬头他也知道来的人是谁。  
“提米！”小心翼翼，慌慌张张。  
提米转过头，看到来人跪趴在他床边，湛蓝的眼睛正看着他。许是几日没有见光，窗外泻进来的阳光刺得眼睛生疼，他眯了下眼，那人头也没回就用自己的超能力拉上了窗帘，那眼睛看着他，满满当当的都是他。  
超级小子，他的克隆男孩，他的好朋友，他暗恋的人，康纳·肯特。  
“你怎么不接电话！”康纳深呼吸平复了一下，但即使如此他在说这句话的时候仍然抓狂地抱着头，“我急疯了！手机关机通讯关闭，夜翼蝙蝠侠甚至都不告诉我你在哪——我是说他们不告诉我你真正呆在那里，天，我找了你好久，看每一个角落听每一个声音每一个心跳每一次呼吸……为什么你房间里这么多花？”  
康纳后知后觉，而提米则因为康纳的话微微睁大了眼睛，他现在不想隐藏任何表情，怎么说，反正他时日无多。  
“这件事，说来话长。”提米咳嗽了两声，哇得吐出几朵花，更大，更娇艳，更完整，也更痛苦。  
这之后的提米话也说不出来，由趴着改为侧身蜷缩，双手搂着自己瑟瑟发抖。康纳伸出的手停在半空，但提米感觉有什么在抚摸自己的头发和肩膀——TTK，真是个好能力。  
提米咬着下嘴唇，他知道康纳是怕弄疼他，而他正为这个行为痛苦并开心着，内心像只扑腾的小鸟，身体像是被钉子钉在床上一般。  
“……你吐了一屋子的花？”康纳把视线转移到电脑屏幕上，那里还亮着，提米刚刚刷新的页面上清楚的写着他现在需要的信息，“花吐症？”  
“是。”  
康纳难得沉默了一下，提米现在也没什么心思去想康纳在想什么，除了身体上的痛苦以外，他还想细细的把康纳的眉眼描摹一遍。  
在提米又接二连三地吐出花之后，康纳吸了口气，大手紧紧地抓住他的手腕，眉毛眼睛像是要拧成一团，整张脸凶恶极了：“那个混蛋是谁？”  
“……啊？”这可是提米意料不及的事情。  
于是康纳又阴沉着脸，一字一顿说了一遍：“我是说，你暗恋的混蛋，是谁？”  
提米觉得很感动，一感动又吐了几朵花出来，身子里拧成一团痛得颤抖，甚至额上渗出冷汗，但他仍然对康纳扯出一个笑容。这件事太好笑了，他喜欢康纳，而康纳为了他要去找那个他暗恋的“混蛋”。  
“找到，有什么用？”提米咳嗽了半天，心里因为康纳的行为一阵暖意，又吐了几朵花出来，而现在他呼吸都感觉有些困难了，“你难道，要按着那个人让他吻我吗？即使吻了，对方不喜欢我也是白费劲。”  
“万一呢？”康纳不死心，紧握的手松了些，也许是见不得提米痛苦的样子，起身坐在床上，伸手撩了下提米被冷汗打湿的碎发，双手一捞就把他捞在怀里，“希望这样你能舒服一些……拉奥啊，你手冷得厉害。”  
提米捏了捏康纳的手指，在身体又一波疼痛席卷的时候紧紧攥住了康纳，咳嗽，吐花，在面对康纳的时候这个频率非常高，身体比他要诚实，也忠实地反应着暗恋的痛苦。提米在心底里小小的啐了一口，该死的喜欢。  
“告诉我，提米，我把他拎到你面前，你别，别……总之你告诉我就行了，没有人会不喜欢你。”“死”这个字眼康纳无论如何也说不出来，提米稍微抬下头就能看到康纳紧张的脸。  
提米冲他笑笑，“不告诉你。”  
听到这话康纳手上力气又大了一些，提米这才注意到他们的双手不知道什么时候已经交叠在一起，十指相扣着，跟小情侣似的。他笑着看着，然后又吐了几朵花。  
“你知道。”康纳说，“我可以去找卡西，或者是神奇女侠。”  
“我保证在你回来之前我会立刻跑掉。”  
“你知道我能找到你，即使我听不到你的声音，我还可以听到你的呼吸，你的心跳。”康纳放低了声音，轻轻咳了两下，“拜托了提米，告诉我那个人是谁。”  
细小的花瓣从康纳的嘴巴里飘出来，晃晃悠悠落在提米的眼皮上，提米心里一跳，挣扎着坐起来。康纳还在咳，提米清楚地看到细小的花瓣一片一片飘出来。  
花吐症是会传染的。  
他怎么忘了这一点。  
“不，现在重要的不是我了康纳。”提米心里说不上什么滋味，他勉强坐稳，拿出他红罗宾的气势，“你喜欢谁？”  
这下轮到康纳目瞪口呆，“……啊？”  
“该死的我忘了花吐症会传染。”提米声音大了一点，一想到康纳会遭受和他一样的症状，甚至是再次消失在这个世界上他就不由得想起那些黑暗的日子，想起他一个又一个的噩梦，疼痛是他颤抖，还有恐惧。  
“去找你喜欢的人，康纳。”提米压抑着想要吐花的欲望，“现在就去，你看到电脑上的信息了，知道怎么做了吧？快去。”  
康纳没有动，他只是看着提米，又看看落在手里的花瓣，小小的那一片，就停在手心里。提米见他这样简直想拿出氪石把他砸走，他又催促了一下，康纳这才抬起头来看他。  
“那个人不喜欢我。”  
他有喜欢的人。提米感觉自己心脏像是跟着身体一起被拧住了，他撑着自己，嘴巴里跟着又吐出两朵鲜艳的花，“你试了吗？那个人知道吗？你不试试怎么知道没有结果？”  
“但这件事，挺怪的，提米……我从来没有想象过有一天我会喜欢上那个人。”康纳顿了顿，“聪明，优秀，冷静，可爱。对我来说是世界上最好的一切。”  
提米现在可不想听康纳对别人的真情告白，嘿，伙计，他浑身上下正难受，心脏又被康纳拿着把刀似的血淋淋地划开，天。他毫不犹豫地伸手打断了康纳，“这话你不应该对我说。”  
“不，我必须说。”  
好吧拿着刀捅我吧。提米放弃地瘫倒在床上，嘴巴里断断续续地吐出花朵，而耳边康纳还絮絮叨叨地对他倾诉他喜欢的人有多好多好，现在，提米可真的在考虑拿氪石砸他脑袋了。又或许该给自己来那么一枪结束自己的暗恋和生命。  
“也许我应该勇敢一些。”康纳说，同时压低了身子去看提米，蓝眼睛一眨一眨的。  
“对，伙计，勇敢一点。”提米拍拍他的手臂，困倦地闭上眼睛，指了指窗外，“去吧，我等你的好消……”  
提米喉咙里的字眼和没有来得及吐出来的花，都被突如其来的吻堵在了嘴巴里。  
紧接着提米唰得睁开了眼睛，他从没把眼睛瞪的这么大过，以至于眼角都疼。但眼前的发生的事情是真的，是真的。  
康纳温柔又小心地在问他，睫毛颤颤巍巍地，渴求着他的回应。  
疼痛和嗓子中的异物感全部消失，身体舒爽得仿佛不再是自己的。他从未感觉如此美妙，他喜欢着康纳，而康纳也喜欢着他。  
提米感觉眼睛发酸，在视线模糊着再也数不清康纳的睫毛后，他终于伸手搂住康纳，回应了这个吻。


End file.
